Angel
by chyorimentum
Summary: Surga dan malaikat, suatu kesatuan yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya surga adalah sebuah kantor dan malaikat sebagai karyawannya? Dan, tugas mereka hanya satu—menjemput arwah manusia yang akan mati./Angel!Min. Human!Kyu. [Chapter 3 end—KyuMin]
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**A/N**: Inspirated by Takamiya Satoru's straight manga 'Fallen Angel' with changes.

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alternate Reality, Alternate Age, Angel!Min, Human!Kyu, **fantasy themed**.

.

.

Surga.

Mungkin kalian sangat familier dengan kata itu. Selalu saja digambarkan sangat indah, surga dengan padang rumput hijau yang membentang luas juga awan seputih kapas yang menggulung di mega biru layaknya lautan samudra. Tapi sebenarnya, surga tidaklah seperti apa yang kau duga. Tidak, bukannya surga itu buruk, hanya saja tempat itu sedikit... berbeda.

Malaikat.

Selalu saja digambarkan dengan sosok serba putih dan bersayap angsa. Makhluk suci tanpa dosa yang sangat polos. Ah, tapi sebenarnya malaikat tidak seperti itu. Tidak, maksudnya malaikat itu sedikit berbeda.

Surga dan malaikat, suatu kesatuan yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya surga adalah sebuah kantor dan malaikat sebagai karyawannya?

Ia—ya, malaikat yang satu itu—hanyalah salah satu dari sekelompok malaikat baru yang menjadi seorang karyawan perusahaan milik Tuhan yang bernama 'surga'. Dan, tugasnya hanya satu—

—menjemput arwah manusia yang akan mati.

* * *

—_**Angel—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas anak tangga di depan matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda manis berseragam sekolah itu menaiki tangga di salah satu sudut sekolahnya. Setumpukan buku tulis setinggi perut ke mata ia bawa dengan susah payah. Sekilas, kakinya sedikit bergetar—mungkin karena tak kuat mengangkat tumpukan berat itu. Dan akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu pun oleng dan jatuh ke belakang. "Ah, ah! Aaaa—!"

Grep!

Tubuh itu ditahan oleh seseorang ketika ia berada tinggal beberapa puluh senti dari lantai. Buku-buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pun berserakan di lantai.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tak apa-apa?" Pemuda pirang itu mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya—bisa ia ketahui dari orang yang menolongnya tersebut memanggil namanya.

Sungmin berbalik lalu menatap pemuda itu baik-baik. Ah, ia kenal pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda dengan rambut yang senada dengan langit malam, begitu kontras dengan iris biru layaknya samudra. Perawakan tinggi serta wajah tampan membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna. "_Kamsahamnida_, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin. Sekilas pipinya sedikit merona, tak ia sangka kalau dirinya akan ditolong oleh Cho Kyuhyun—teman satu kelasnya yang cukup terkenal.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kini tangan-tangan besarnya mulai memungut buku-buku milik Sungmin yang terjatuh lalu menyusun tumpukan buku itu dan membawanya sendiri. "Ini semua bukumu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Aniyo_." Sungmin menggeleng. "Itu semua buku Park _seonsaengnim_. Aku hanya menawarkan diri untuk membantu membawanya ke ruang guru."

"Bukankah Park _seonsaengnim_ lebih kuat darimu? Kenapa kau malah menawarkan diri?" tanya pemuda bermarga Cho itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga yang lebih tinggi.

"Memang sih..." Sungmin ikut melangkahkan bersama Kyuhyun. "Tapi kalau kubantu pasti dia akan sangat senang, bukan?"

Sang pemilik iris biru terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar baik, Sungmin-_ah_. Rasanya kau seperti malaikat saja," ungkapnya.

Tap. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan wajah manis itu lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan mungil itu meremas jasnya yang sedikit kebesaran. Ekspresinya perlahan mulai menunjukkan adanya perubahan. Kini ia panik—benar-benar panik.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari adanya perubahan dari ekspresi Sungmin.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu tersentak. "Ah, _ani_. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali melangkah bersama Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berseru ketika memasuki rumahnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab seruannya. Sudahlah, lagi pula ucapan itu memang ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Toh ia hanya tinggal sendirian saja di rumah mungil bergaya minimalis itu. Ayah dan ibu? Huh, jangan pernah berharap Sungmin memilikinya. Tidak, bukannya pemuda itu seorang yatim piatu, tapi sejak awal ia memang tidak memiliki apa yang disebut dengan 'orang tua'. Yah, katakanlah Sungmin memang _bukan_ manusia.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar di telinga kecilnya. Suara itu terdengar dari kamar tidur di rumah Sungmin. Dengan cepat langkah kecil itu berlari ke asal suara yang begitu familier dengannya.

"Yesung _hyungnim_!" serunya ketika sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Sungmin tengkurap dan tersenyum manis pada sebuah layar laptop yang menampilkan sesosok _namja_ tampan berambut hitam—hei, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Sungmin hanya sendiri di rumah tersebut? Jadi, suara yang barusan Sungmin dengar berasal dari laptop putih miliknya.

"_Ya_, berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" protes orang—ah tidak, malaikat tingkat atas yang barusan dipanggil dengan nama Yesung oleh Sungmin itu.

"Eh, _waeyo_? _Hyungnim_ tidak suka wajah manisku?" tanya Sungmin polos seraya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau berniat menggodaku karena menyukaiku, maka usahamu itu sia-sia saja, Lee Sungmin," ucap Yesung dengan wajah datar. "Lagi pula aku sudah punya Ryeowook, ingat?"

"_Arraseo_... _arraseo_... Aku tidak menyukaimu kok, _hyungnim_. Habisnya kau itu menyebalkan, sok tahu, dan berkepala super besar!"

"Hei, kau mau kuberi skors?" Tampaknya Yesung mulai sebal dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok!" Sungmin membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya lalu menunjukkan _bunny smile_-nya. "Oh ya, kalau kau menghubungiku seperti ini berarti ada tugas baru untukku ya?"

"Kau benar." Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kukirimkan tempatnya padamu."

Iris karamel itu mulai membaca tulisan yang telah ditransfer oleh Yesung dan muncul di sebuah _tab_ baru. "Wah, tempatnya berada di dekat sini," gumam Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu cepat laksanakan! Aku menunggu laporannya darimu."

Pets!

Layar itu kini telah berubah menjadi hitam, tanda bahwa Yesung telah memutuskan sambungnya. Sungmin pun berdiri dari posisinya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di dekat sana. Tangan mungilnya membuka pintu lemari yang terbuat dari kayu eboni tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah setelan baju berwarna _velvet blue_. Sungmin melepas pakaian dan celana sekolahnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang polos serta perutnya yang rata lalu memakai kemeja putih dan setelan yang terbuat dari sutra itu. Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan rapi, ia memakai sepatu _pantofel_ hitam dan berjalan menuju balkon yang masih menyatu dengan kamarnya.

Srak!

Sepasang sayap putih bersih muncul dari punggung Sungmin. Walaupun muncul, baju itu tak sobek sebab sayap itu setengah transparan. Ia meloncat dari balkon lalu terjun ke bawah sana. Tapi untunglah Sungmin memiliki sayap-sayap itu sehingga ia terbang ke langit gelap itu. Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini, Sungmin adalah seorang malaikat yang bertugas menjemput arwah dari seorang manusia yang akan mati. _That's why he was in_ _panic when Kyuhyun said he looks like an angel_. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia panik ketika Kyuhyun bilang ia tampak seperti malaikat—karena memang itulah sosoknya yang sebenarnya. Bisa gawat 'kan kalau sosok aslinya ketahuan? Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa eksistensinya sebagai malaikat bisa dipertaruhkan! Tapi tenang, di saat ia menunjukkan sayapnya ia tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa.

Sungmin melayang semakin tinggi. Iris karamelnya terus memandang ke arah bawah—tepatnya ke arah kerlap-kerlip lampu dari deretan bangunan yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya walaupun malam sudah selarut ini. sungguh, pemandangan indah inilah yang paling membuatnya senang saat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai malaikat penjemput arwah manusia.

"Ah, di situ tempatnya," gumam Sungmin ketika melihat sekerumunan orang yang berkumpul di salah satu pinggir jalan kota. Di sana tampak sebuah mobil yang tampaknya telah menabrak seseorang. Ia pun mendarat di dekat sana, hendak menghampiri korban tabrakan yang akan dijemput arwahnya.

"Permisi..." ucap Sungmin pada seluruh orang yang berkumpul di sana. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang merespon. Wajar saja, sebab mereka tak bisa melihat Sungmin yang sedang dalam sosok malaikatnya. Toh ia pun mengucap itu hanya karena sebuah kebiasaan saja, sebab sebenarnya ia bisa menembus tubuh manusia-manusia itu.

Malaikat berambut pirang itu menatap ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak, sekujur tubuhnya juga kaku begitu melihat siapa sosok dari manusia yang harus dijemput arwahnya. "Cho... Kyuhyun..?"

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Annyeong~! Akhirnya Hyorin ketemu lagi sama kalian dengan fic yang baru~!

Duh, bukannya update fic malah bikin yang baru hahaha, ya... Hyorin orangnya memang tidak beres hahaha. But it's okay, fic ini memang dikhususkan untuk kalian yang sedang menunggu kelanjutan fic 'Love Is So Photogenic'! ^^

At least, don't forget to review! Kamsahamnida! ^^


	2. Middle

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**A/N**: Inspirated by Takamiya Satoru's straight manga 'Fallen Angel' with changes.

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alternate Reality, Alternate Age, Angel!Min, Human!Kyu, **fantasy themed**.

.

.

Malaikat berambut pirang itu menatap ke bawah. Matanya terbelalak, sekujur tubuhnya juga kaku begitu melihat siapa sosok dari manusia yang harus dijemput arwahnya. "Cho... Kyuhyun..?"

* * *

—_**Angel—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

"Cho... Kyuhyun..?" Sungmin melangkah mundur, ia lalu menggeleng kepalanya kuat. "Ini tidak mungkin! Tapi... Kenapa harus dia? Oh Tuhan..."

Perlahan kedua mata dari orang yang berlumuran darah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua iris biru yang menatap sayu. Menyadari tanda kehidupan dari Kyuhyun, buru-buru Sungmin mendekat lalu duduk bersimpuh dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Kyuhyun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin, namun tak ada balasan dari yang ditanya. Wajar saja bila mengingat sosok Sungmin yang tidak bisa dilihat sembarang orang untuk saat ini.

Tapi suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Kyuhyun menoleh lemah ke arah Sungmin berada. Sungmin yang kaget terkesiap ke belakang. _Tunggu sebentar, Kyuhyun tidak sedang menatap matanya 'kan? _Awalnya ia ingin berpikir seperti itu, tapi begitu melihat tatapan Kyuhyun... Sungmin merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sedang menatap matanya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sungmin segera berdiri lalu mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh. Kini ia sudah tak peduli pada tugas yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Bukannya ia ingin membangkang, tapi... sungguh, entah mengapa sekarang ia tak ingin kehilangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?! Kenapa kau tak menjemput arwahnya?!"

Sungmin reflek menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Yesung yang ditujukan padanya. "_Mi_—_Mian_ _hyungnim_... Karena ini tugas pertamaku, aku jadi gugup dan tak bisa menjemputnya," jawab Sungmin berbohong.

Yesung menghela napasnya berat. "Ya sudah, kali ini kumaklumi. Jangan diulangi lagi, _arra_?" kata Yesung. "Oh ya, mungkin kau sudah tahu peraturan ini, tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah menangis di tempat kejadian!"

"Yesung _hyungnim_..." panggil Sungmin. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar peraturan itu. Tapi kenapa tidak boleh? Bukankah itu wajar?"

Yesung kembali menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau tahu? Nanti sirkulasi arwahnya akan berantakan."

"Sirkulasi... arwah?"

* * *

Karamel Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah langit melewati jendela kelasnya. Tangan kanannya yang kecil menopang dagu yang terasa berat. Sebuah kantung mata terlihat di bawah matanya yang sembab itu. Mungkin kau akan melihat banyak perbedaan dari wajah manisnya, tentu saja. Itu disebabkan oleh dirinya yang rapuh, dirinya yang selalu menangis beberapa malam ini. Apa kau tahu apa alasannya? Tetes-tetes bening itu mengalir melewati pipinya hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, Cho Kyuhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi manusia pertama yang akan dijemput arwahnya oleh Sungmin. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa itu terjadi. Padahal selama latihan virtual ketika ia masih menjadi _trainee_ di surga, ia tak pernah menangisi apa pun. Sungmin selalu mencari alasannya, bahkan ia tak memedulikan pelajaran matematika dari Kim _seonsaengnim_ yang kini sedang berlangsung.

Krieeeeet...

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat perhatian semua penghuni kelas tertuju pada orang yang telah menginterupsi pelajaran tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin, ia masih menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sontak Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar nama tersebut dipanggil oleh salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Sebuah perubahan yang begitu signifikan muncul dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang teman yang lain.

"Aku kecelakaan beberapa malam yang lalu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh..." Mulut anak itu membulat sempurna. Tampaknya ia bersimpati dengan kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun. "Lain kali hati-hati ya."

"_Ne_, _kamsa_." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di depan kelas. Aroma _oceanic_ tercium begitu tubuh tegap itu melewati tempat duduk Sungmin—yang sedari tadi memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang baik-baik saja dibandingkan beberapa malam lalu.

Tunggu sebentar. Apakah barusan... Sungmin tersenyum untuk Kyuhyun?

* * *

Jam sekolah telah usai, namun Sungmin tetap berada di dalam kelasnya sendirian. Matanya masih memandang langit yang sama, walaupun kini langit itu telah berubah menjadi jingga. Tatapannya juga masih sama, kosong dan tanpa senyuman. Namun kali ini alasannya berbeda, bila tadi pagi ia berpikir keras mengapa ia menangis setiap malam, kini ia berpikir mengapa ia bisa tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang membaik.

Krieeeeet...

Bunyi pintu terbuka itu mengagetkan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah sang pembuka pintu. "Kyuhyun?" Itulah kata yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir _plum_-nya begitu melihat sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut hitam serta mata biru. Aneh, kini senyuman tak lagi mengembang di wajah manis itu, tapi sebuah tatapan sedih yang terpancar dari matanya saat melihat perban yang melilit di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah_, sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

Malaikat itu menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di depannya. "Aku hanya sedang memandang langit," jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Iris biru Kyuhyun menatap selidik Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri Sungmin. Ah, Kyuhyun tahu sekarang, sorot mata Sungmin-lah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tahu, mata yang dulu bersinar itu kini sedikit meredup, kantung mata hitam juga mulai muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Sungmin-_ah_, _what's_ _going on with you_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nothing's happened to me_."

"_You lied_."

Sungmin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah berbohong. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi karena kata-kata itu sangat tepat. _Well_, sebenarnya Sungmin sangat ingin jujur pada Kyuhyun tentang masalahnya, tapi tidak mungkin 'kan kalau ia berkata: 'Hei, kau tahu tidak? Sebenarnya aku ini malaikat penjemput arwah lho! Beberapa malam yang lalu kau hampir saja mati karena kecelakaan. Dan kau tahu? Akulah yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu! Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa menjemputmu, aku tak sanggup. Setiap malam aku menangis dengan alasan yang tak jelas sejak kejadian itu. Itu semua salahmu! Salahmu!'. _Hello_..? _That's not making any sense_!

Melihat Sungmin yang diam saja, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. "Ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya.

"_Eoh_? Kemana?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Melihat antusiasme dari Sungmin, sebuah lengkungan manis terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Sudah... Ikut saja, oke?"

* * *

Pantai.

Itulah kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan ke mana Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi. Pasirnya putih, lautnya biru seperti _torquise_ yang diberi bubuk berlian—berkilap-kilap seperti bintang. Sungmin mengerjap takjub, ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai terasa ringan, terlebih ketika angin semilir membelai halus wajahnya. Pandangannya kini teralih pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memancarkan kedamaian, begitu berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya beberapa malam lalu.

Merasa dirinya dipandangi, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum hangat. "Indah bukan?" tanyanya yang lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ini tempat rahasiaku lho."

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne_. Dan kaulah orang pertama yang kuajak kemari, Sungmin-_ah_."

Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak laut yang menghampiri kaki-kaki mereka, terkadang terlihat sekelompok burung camar yang terbang di udara. Pandangan karamel dan safir itu bertemu dalam waktu yang lama, seakan saling menelan satu sama lain. Tangan besar Kyuhyun perlahan meraih pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dan membelainya halus dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau berkilauan, Sungmin-_ah_, benar-benar berkilauan... Kau begitu cantik, kau tahu?" gumamnya.

Sungmin menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat-semburat kemerahan yang muncul di pipi putihnya. Sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Ia tak tahu apakah Kyuhyun sadar akan ucapannya padanya atau tidak, tapi kini Sungmin menyadari satu hal dari dirinya tentang Kyuhyun: ia mencintai pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Seharusnya ia tahu itu sejak awal. Ya, kini semuanya menjadi masuk akal—tentang mengapa ia berdebar di setiap pemuda itu di sisinya, mengapa ia tak ingin menjemput arwahnya, mengapa ia mencemaskan Kyuhyun setiap malam, mengapa ia tersenyum melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang membaik—semuanya. "Kyuhyun..." panggilnya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya kini meremas baju pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Kurasa... aku menyukaimu..."

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum, jari-jari panjangnya menyelipkan surai pirang Sungmin di balik telinga milik pemuda Lee itu. "Aku tahu itu, Sungmin-_ah_. Karena semuanya terlihat di wajah manismu." Tangan yang semula berada di telinga itu kini telah berpindah ke belakang kepala Sungmin, tangannya yang lain sudah berada di pundak mungil pemilik iris karamel itu. "Aku juga menyukaimu, jauh sebelum kau menyadari perasaanmu padaku." Kyuhyun menipiskan jaraknya dengan Sungmin, membuat mereka berdua bersatu melewati sebuah ciuman yang manis.

Aneh. Sungmin tak bisa melawan ciuman itu, justru semua sensasi itu menjadi candu tersendiri baginya dan semuanya terasa menjadi begitu lambat. Terlebih ketika bibir Kyuhyun mulai bermain dan menghisap bibir Sungmin, pemuda itu bisa merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik. Kini Sungmin merasakan bibir _plum_-nya telah basah akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang meminta akses dengan lidahnya yang lihai. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah itu menelusuri apa yang ada di dalam gua hangat itu. Tanpa sadar sebuah erangan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin, sepertinya ia sangat menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Merasa stok udara telah habis, Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka dan membawa tubuh mungil itu menjauh perlahan. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang memerah hebat lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau sangat imut, Sungmin-_ah_. Rona pipimu benar-benar terlihat seperti stroberi... Benar-benar cantik." Tangannya yang besar kembali mengelus pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lalu memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" serunya malu-malu.

"Hahaha, _mian_," ucap Kyuhyun seraya tertawa lepas. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah kota?"

"Euhm... Maaf, bukannya aku tidak ingin, tapi... kalau aku pulang terlalu larut pasti aku akan dimarahi oleh _appa_-ku..." Sungmin berbohong. Kenyataannya ia akan dimarahi oleh Yesung bila pulang malam. Wajar, Yesung adalah malaikat yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan waktu. Bisa gawat kalau Sungmin terlambat walau semenit saja, bisa-bisa namanya akan dicoret dari daftar malaikat penjemput arwah!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuantar kau pulang." Kyuhyun menawarkan tangannya pada Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menyambut tangan itu sepenuh hati. "_Ne_!"

* * *

"Yesung _hyungnim_..." panggil Sungmin ketika proyeksi Yesung muncul di laptop miliknya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..."

"Apa?" tanya balik Yesung.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "Kalau aku tak mengabarkan kematiannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan mati 'kan?" Nada pemuda itu terdengar lirih.

"Jangan salah paham, bukan kita yang menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang. Diberitahukan atau tidak orang itu akan tetap mati, ini hanya masalah waktu saja." Suara bariton Yesung mendesah pelan. "Kali ini kau harus berhasil, mengerti? Cho Kyuhyun harus mati! Pergilah!"

Dada Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah syoknya dari Yesung—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan manik karamel yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

.

.

—**to be continued—**

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter. Stay tune! ^^

Review please? Kamsahamnida! ^^


	3. Ending

**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing**: KyuMin

**A/N**: Inspirated by Takamiya Satoru's straight manga 'Fallen Angel' with changes.

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), **Yaoi**, Boys Love, Boy x Boy, Alternate Reality, Alternate Age, Angel!Min, Human!Kyu, **fantasy themed**.

.

.

"Jangan salah paham, bukan kita yang menentukan hidup dan mati seseorang. Diberitahukan atau tidak orang itu akan tetap mati, ini hanya masalah waktu saja." Suara bariton Yesung mendesah pelan. "Kali ini kau harus berhasil, mengerti? Cho Kyuhyun harus mati! Pergilah!"

Dada Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Ia menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah syoknya dari Yesung—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan manik karamel yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

* * *

—_**Angel—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

Kyuhyun menyenderkan badannya di dinding kamar. Tubuh tinggi itu terasa lemas tak bertenaga, kepalanya juga terasa pusing dan berat. Napasnya kini mulai tak beraturan seiring dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat kecelakaan beberapa malam lalu yang semakin nyata. "Mungkin ini sudah waktunya..." gumam Kyuhyun.

Seberkas cahaya putih muncul di depan pemuda berambut kehitaman itu dan perlahan membentuk sesosok malaikat cantik berambut pirang. "Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terbang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemas di salah satu sudut kamar pemuda Cho itu.

"Su—Sudah kuduga..." gumam Kyuhyun terbata ketika Sungmin menatapnya nanar. Digenggamnya bahu rapuh itu dengan tangannya yang besar. "Saat itu pasti kau gagal membawaku, 'kan?"

Dada Sungmin serasa ditikam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya ketika wujudnya menjadi seorang malaikat?

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Sungmin. "Kali ini... kau pasti bisa membawaku..." ucapnya tepat sebelum ambruk di atas bahu kecil malaikat berseragam biru itu.

Napas Sungmin tercekat. Tubuhnya mulai kaku menyadari pemuda berambut hitam itu tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya yang mungil mencoba memeluk tubuh besar Kyuhyun walau bergetar hebat. Akhirnya ia mendekap tubuh besar itu dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Ti—Tidak... Jangan pergi, Kyuhyun..." Mata coklatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jangan... mati..!"

Tes...

PATS!

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Aneh, sepertinya tadi ia merasa sangat lemas. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan bertenaga kembali? Ia mengerjap, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang barusan menguap. Menyadari sesuatu turun di depannya, matanya kini terbuka lebar. Tangannya yang lebar terbuka, membuat sehelai bulu angsa dari hujan bulu di kamarnya berada dalam genggaman. Ia tak mengerti mengapa air matanya mengalir begitu saja, tapi kini di benaknya muncul bayangan seseorang. "Sungmin..?"

* * *

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagu pada tangannya yang besar. Walaupun matanya tertuju pada Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang tengah mengabsen, pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

"Lee _Donghae-ssi?"_ Shin _seonsaengnim_ mengabsen.

_"Ne,_ hadir!" Seorang murid bernama Donghae mengangkat tangannya.

"Lee _Hyukjae-ssi?"_ Absen itu disambut oleh Hyukjae yang mengangkat tangannya.

Dalam keheningan pria paruh baya itu menunduk, membaca urutan nama yang selanjutnya. "Euh.. Lee _Sungmin-ssi?"_ Shin _seonsaengnim_ memperhatikan bangku Sungmin yang kosong. "Hari ini tidak masuk lagi?"

Suasana yang diam itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah keributan ketika seluruh penghuni kelas mulai membicarakan Sungmin yang tak ada di sana.

"Semuanya, harap tenang!" Guru itu menenangkan murid-murid didiknya.

Grak!

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuat perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas tertuju padanya. "Maaf, _seonsaengnim._ Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan, bolehkah aku pergi ke UKS?"

"Oh ya, silakan."

Tanpa memedulikan banyaknya tatapan yang masih tertuju padanya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah ke pantai. Sudahlah, toh ia tak peduli sebab ia bisa menyendiri di sana. Pemuda Cho itu sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin yang membelai lembut wajah tampannya. Entah mengapa ia teringat pada Sungmin yang menghilang sejak beberapa malam yang lalu. Ia juga masih ingat sensasi lembut dari bibir ranum Sungmin. "Aku merindukanmu..."

"Dasar bodoh! Ini bukan tempat cocok untuk membolos, tahu?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat begitu mendengar suara yang begitu merdu dari belakang tubuhnya. Ya, suara yang telah dirindukannya selama ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan semakin terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok itu. _"_Sung—Sungmin-_ah?_ Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

Sungmin memberikan senyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Sayap malaikatku dicabut, Kyu." Ia menghela napasnya berat. "Tak kusangka air mata malaikat bisa mengembalikan arwah manusia—mungkin karena itulah Yesung _hyungnim_ melarangku menangis di tempat kejadian. Setelah itu aku pun diusir dari surga dan menjadi manusia biasa. Sekarang... aku tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi..."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat perlahan lalu mengulurkan tangan besarnya. "Kalau begitu pergilah denganku. Aku akan terus menemanimu hingga akhir, _nae_ Lee Sungmin."

Senyuman paksaan di bibir Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tulus. Tangannya yang mungil menyambut uluran tangan besar Kyuhyun. Sebuah ciuman manis Sungmin daratkan pada bibir Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Karena kau adalah surgaku, Cho Kyuhyun..." bisiknya di tengah ciuman itu.

.

.

**—the end—**

* * *

Finally, it's done! Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review kalian selama ini. And then for Takamiya Satoru-sensei, doumo arigatou gozaimasu~! Ne... Mind to give your review for the last time? Jeongmal kamsahamnida! *bow*


End file.
